Hunters, Prey and Hero
by glnn bck
Summary: You were supposed to hunt me... But you saved me.


It's odd that the worst of anything can come from just having fun. Maybe I shouldn't have been pestering them, but that's how I am, that's why America loves me. I taunt the hungry wolf he gives chase and we go on and on. The same wolf over and over. It's my feminine charm!

But this time I tried something new, you know spice things up. I angered more of them then I should've. Then he came…

…

It was about 10:30pm. It was dark out on the sunset painted canyon land. Tall rocky pillars were casting vastly large shadows while the moonlight lit up their backs. Stars were sleeping on the upside down black velvet sky. Occasionally one would jump out of bed and skid across the blankets of the sky, causing sparks to flow behind it. But tonight, the stars just laid there with their glistening lights.

But in the middle of the desert a dust cloud was rising fast. In the very front of it, a young female road runner was speeding at a speed no one else could reach on their feet even if they tried their hardest ever. She had thin light blue body with dark blue wings and long dark blue head feathers. She had a small upright beak with a yellow color, and long orange legs. The one or ones pursuing behind her were a mix of different western wolves. Their jaws hanging open and their breath overloaded with odor.

She looked back at them and stuck out her tongue while making a beeping sound. She speeded up and was gradually losing them. But they kept on running. The bird had really gotten them angry at her. She kept poking them behind their backs and hiding their food which caused them to furiously give chase. The road runner looked back again and saw them farther behind which pleased her greatly. She looked forward again and saw a slightly curved cliff that held her nest at the top. She briefly went over what she would do in her mind. She would go full speed at the cliff, go up, and then land safely in her nest, the wolves wouldn't be able to get up a cliff this steep.

She sped up at full speed and took her first step on the cliff then as she was about to take another, her body slammed against the rock and she fell on her backside on the ground. With the wind knocked out of her she looked up to see what the problem was. Her left foot had gotten caught in a small crevice on the side of the cliff. She panicked and desperately tried to pull her foot out, but her foot stayed right in place. She took her beak and tried to pry out her claws one by one until she heard howling sounds behind her. She looked back and saw the wolves speeding towards her. Again, she tried to pull out her claws and then just tried to pull out her foot again. The wolves kept getting closer and closer and she kept pulling and pulling until the wolves were right next to her. She lowered her head, bracing for her end.

The wolf lunged forward at her but received hard impact on the side of the head which caused him to fall to the side and make him whimper. Everyone stared in surprise at the sight, especially the Road Runner. A coyote stood in front of the bird in a protective stance. He had a scrawny body, dark fur except on his muzzle and on his chest and tummy. His fur was matted and he looked ready to kill.

The wolves glared at him as did he unto them. Then they got into a flurry of fighting. There were jaws biting into one and another's skin and claws shredding fur. The young bird was still trying her best to get out but she just kept seeing the same thing. The Coyote yelped in pain as he got bitten on the shoulder, bitten on the leg, clawed at his chest and much more. Then a wolf escaped the frenzy and spotted the Road Runner in the wide open. He went full speed at her, the bird's eyes widened in fear. Then the wolf felt a sharp pain on his neck and found the coyote holding it tightly in his jaws, then the Coyote threw the wolf hard against the cliff, triggering the trap the Coyote had made for the next day with the Road Runner. The stick broke in two and the boulder fell, crushing the wolf at the bottom of the cliff.

The wolves stood in shock and looked back at the Coyote. The Coyote limped back in front of the Road Runner and again took a defensive stance. A second of silence passed until the Coyote barked loudly, causing the wolves to jump and run off, whimpering. Seeing the wolves take off, the Coyote faced the sky and howled into the night. A moment passed after words as the Road Runner tried to take this all in, the silence finally broke when the Coyote's legs wobbled and he fell onto his knees. He looked back to her as if he wished to say something but the rest of his body fell before he could.

The Road Runner eventually found a way to twist her foot to get out of the crevice. She then went to her fallen savior and frowned in guilt.

…

Oh Wile E… You didn't have to go and do that for me. Now you're really hurt, all because of me. I turned him over to see his wounds and saw a horrible sight. Gashes and bruises were all over him and he was out cold. Oh, please be alive… I put my head to his chest and heard a much worn out heart beating. I sighed and pushed my head under his back and slid him to the bottom of my neck. I used my wings to make sure that he wouldn't fall off of my body. I then ran all the way to his cave and laid him on his mat. I searched through his stuff and eventually found some bandages. I don't know where he got them but thank goodness he had them or he'd be out of luck.

I went over to him and tended to his wounds then sat next to him in a melancholy way. What you did for me was very heroic. His face was calm and peaceful. I actually don't know why you did it, I thought you hated me. His chest slowly went up and down with each breath. Perhaps you don't. I leaned my face down to his and connected our mouths. I think I like you. After the kiss his mouth curled into a small smile, which I returned. I'm glad you liked it. His arm laid itself out as if it was inviting me. I hope you don't mind company tonight. I lied next to him and fell asleep.


End file.
